Time Will Tell
by hardygirl87
Summary: Clary and Jace were dating before he started his career. Now he's back can Clary resist him or will she give him another chance? Includes Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Aline. Story is better then it sounds I suck at summaries. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE FOR MY OTHER STORIES AND FOR THAT I AM VERY VERY SORRY. I HAVE HORRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK I HOPE I CAN CONTINUE THEM AT SOME POINT, I AM BUT I'M HOPING IT'LL HELP ME WITH THE ONES I ALREADY STARTED. THIS ONE IS A DIFFERENT SERIES YOU MAY HAVE BEEN READING THEM OR HAVE HEARD OF IT. THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES. I ABSOUTELY LOVE THAT SERIES. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT.**

 **I DO NOT OWN TMI CASSANDRA CLARE DOES.**

 **PREFACE**

 _ **"What should I do Clary?" I asked my girlfriend of 3 years. I have the chance of a lifetime to go and make my dreams come true, but at the same time I don't want to leave Clary. She kissed me lightly on the lips.**_

 _ **"I think you should go to Nashville Jace" I figured she would say that. This is so hard on me, I know it's hard on her too. We were best friends in elementary and middle school, the summer before freshman year I got the courage to ask her out and she said yes.**_

 _ **If it wasn't for my adoptive family and Clary I don't think I would've gotten the guts to send in a demo. They want me to come down to Nashville a month after graduation. For that whole month Clary and I did everything together we were literally never apart. The day before I left Clary and I decided that we would go back to being friends, I didn't know when i'd be back in New York and we both know long distance relationships don't last.**_

 _ **At the airport everyone came to see me off. I hugged my parents Robert and Maryse Lightwood, my three adoptive siblings Alec, Isabelle and Max. That was hard but the hardest was saying goodbye to Clary. She was trying not to cry, I wrapped my arms around her slender frame and kissed the top of her head.**_

 _ **"Flight 191 now boarding" she pulled back and tried to wipe at her face. I hated leaving her it killed me. I cupped her face, used my thumbs to wipe away her tears. I hugged her one last time i tilted her face up so I could give her one last kiss.**_

 _ **"Last call for flight 191" I sighed it was time to go.**_

 _ **"I love you Clary" she smiled a sad smile.**_

 _ **"I love you too Jace"**_

 _ **"Forever"**_

 _ **"And always" I grabbed my carry on and left New York, my family and the love of my life behind.**_

 **I hope you all enjoy it. Please R &R it'll make my day.**

 **Love always 'n' Forever**

 **Hardygirl87**

 **(Chrissy)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TMI. CASSANDRA CLARE DOES.**

 **I'm gonna try to update at the very least once a week maybe more if i can get the time. being an adult sucks sometimes lol. I hope you all enjoy please let me know what you would like to see happen, if you have an idea feel free to pm me and i'll try to incoprate it somewhere. on with the story. Will be using songs in this fic and unfortunately I don't own any of them either. I would like to say a big thank you to the people who favorited and or follow this story, it means alot.**

 _ **~I called you last night in the hotel**_

 _ **Everyone knows but they won't tell**_

 _ **But their half hearted smiles tell me**_

 _ **Somethin' just ain't right**_

 _ **I been waitin' on you for a long time**_

 _ **Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine**_

 _ **I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights**_

 _ **I put your picture away**_

 _ **I wonder where you been**_

 _ **I can't look at you while i'm lyin' next to him**_

 _ **I put your picture away~**_

 _ **Picture - Kid Rock Ft. Sheryl Crow**_

 **Chapter 1.**

"Clary" I just walked into the apartment I shared with Izzy, Alec and his boyfriend Magnus.

"Yeah Iz" she thrusted a magazine in my face. I took it and read the cover.

 ***Jace Herondale opens up about his relationship with Aline Pennhallow***

I rolled my eyes. From what I saw Jace has changed so much, I don't know if it's the real Jace or if it's just an act for the cameras.

"Can you believe this?"

"It dosen't bother me anymore Izzy" she looked shocked

"It dosen't bother you?"

"Not anymore. I try not to read these anyway it's usually full of garbage" I handed the magazine back to her.

"Does he even call you anymore?" Magnus asked

"No, it's been a year since i've talked to him" Izzy's phone began to ring, she checked it.

"It's mom"

 _'Hi mom. What's up?'_

 _'When?'_

 _'He's bringing who?'_

"That dosen't sound good" Magnus whispered

"I wonder what's going on" I whispered back

 _'Who are we inviting over?'_

 _'Uh huh, ok. What about?'_ she didn't finish her sentance

 _'Why not?'_

 _'I don't care what he wants'_

 _'No mom he's been to New York hundreds of times and now he wants to see us'_

 _'Whatever. Bye mom'_ she hangs up and takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"So what's going on?" Alec asked. We have an idea on what that was about but we wanna hear it fom her.

"Jace wants to have a little dinner party"

"When?"

"Friday night"

"I heard you say ' _He's bringing who?'_ Who is he bringing?" Magnus had to ask. Ixxy gives me a sad look before answering.

"Aline" Magnus sucks in a breath

"Who's all invited?" Alec asks sitting down.

"Everyone but" I knew who the but was

" _But?"_

"Clary"

"Why?" Alec asked. He actually sounded mad.

"Because he dosen't want Aline to think he's still in love with her"

"That's a bull shit answer. Besides we all know he still is"

"It's ok guys I probably wouldn't have fun anyway seeing them all over each other"

"Are you sure Clary?" Izzy asked. I gave her my best smile

"Yes i'm sure"

"I don't like this"

"Don't worry about me. I'll see what Sebastian is doing" Izzy gave me another look.

"He's going too Clary"

"Oh ok then"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok. I'll check in with Jonathan I haven't hung out with my brother in awhile"

"He's also invited" literally everyone but me is invited. I decide not to let my hurt show. I'll save it for when i'm alone.

"I'll probably work on a new piece I have a few ideas for this one" I love art and not to toot my own horn but i'm pretty damn good at it too. In highschool Jace was my insperation and for a little while afterwards but know it's whatever comes to mind. I still draw Jace in my private drawing book. I don't let anyone see those pictures, they are private it's like my diary.

We all go to NYU, my Major is Art and my Minor is Business. Izzy and Magnus Major in Fashion and Minor in Business, Alec Majors in Business Management and Minors in English.

"I'll stay home with you Clary"

"You don't have to Magnus"

"I know but I wasn't technically invited either since he dosen't know me"

"I planned on introducing you that night" Alec pipped in. Magnus smiled at him, they were cute together.

"It's ok. I don't think i'd like that Aline chick anyway"

"Magnus go on ahead and go. You and Izzy have to let me know what everyone wore" I could tell he was torn he wanted to go but he also didn't want me to be alone.

"Are you sure you don't mind Clary?" Izzy and Magnus looked at me i grined at them

"Yeah. You can tell me all the details when you guys get home. Okay?"

"Okay" Magnus and Izzy said.

"I'm hungry what's for dinner?" Alec asked. we all laughed the akward conversation over. Magnus decided to make spaghetti.

While he was cooking i went up to my room and went over to my bed reached between the mattress and box spring to grab my drawing book. I flipped through the pages until i found the one i was looking for. it was a drawing of Jace and I, I remembered we were at Central Park the day i drew it. We went there alot we called it our spot. It was a warm June day in the early afternoon, he was laying on a blanket we'd brought i was sitting beside him i decided to draw him he looked so beautiful more golden then usual. I traced the picture with my fingers wishing for the thousandth time things were different, i miss him or the way he used to be i don't know this new Jace. I wonder if he ever thinks about me or misses me, he probably dosen't too busy being a superstar. It hurts to know that he dosen't want me around. I guess i didn't mean as much to him as he meant to me. I want to cry and scream i'm hurting more then i thought possible i thought my heart broke the day he left well i was wrong because it just competely shattered. I heard a knock on my door i tried to wipe at my eyes.

"Come in" i tried to sound normal. Izzy came in, took one look at me and sat down beside me. She wrapped her arms around me and held me as i cried.

"It hurts so bad Izzy"

"I know Clary i know"

"Why? What did i ever do to him?" she pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes

"Nothing Clary you didn't do anything this is all on him do you understand me?" I've never seen Izzy look like that. It kind of scared me honstley.

"Yeah Iz I understand" she hugged me one last time

"Come on let's wipe your face and go get some food, i'm starving" I laughed i couldn't help it.

"Ok. I'll be down in a sec"

"Ok" i went down the hall to the bathroom to wash my face. I went down to the kitchen filled my plate and sat down. Dinner conversation was nice no more mention of Jace or his dinner party. i offered to do the dishes it would give me time to focus on something else besides my shattered heart. After i was done with the dishes i went to bed i pulled the sketch book off the floor and looked at the drawing again i could never draw him the way i wanted to, to me it never looked right. I fell asleep with it clutched in my hands.

 **There is chapter 1 I hope you liked it. Please R &R. Thank you so much for reading.**

 **Love always 'n' forever**

 **Hardygirl87**

 **(Chrissy)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I sadly still do not own TMI, Cassandra Clare does. I just own my plot that's it :) Thank you to everyone that commented and added it to your favorites it means alot.**

 _ **What if i was nothing? What if this is true?**_

 _ **What if i was nothing, girl, nothing without you**_

 _ **So what if i was angry, what did you think i'd do?**_

 _ **I told you that i love you girl, i'm nothing without you**_

 _ **~What If I Was Noting? -All That Remains~**_

 _ **Chapter 2.**_

 _ **JPOV**_

Aline and I finally landed at JFK, my parents and Max came to pick us up. I gave them a hug.

"Mom, Dad and Max this is Aline Penhallow, Aline my mom Maryse, my dad Robert and my little brother Max" I ruffled his hair like i used to.

"Cut it out Jace" he pushed my hand out of his hair.

"It's nice to meet you Aline" they shook her hand.

"Yeah you too. Where's all the hot spots?"

"Hot spots?" my dad asked. Aline is a party girl, if there's a good party you can find her there.

"Yeah clubs, bars you know fun stuff"

"Are you even 21 young lady?"

"Pfft. No, but who cares?" my parents already don't like her. Great. I looked around for Alec and Izzy.

"Where are Alec and Izzy?"

"Their at home" mom told me

"They didn't want to come?" I couldn't keep the hurt out of my voice. I was excited to see them. Weren't they excited to see me too?

"Your father didn't want to go to Brooklyn to get them"

"They live in Brooklyn?"

"Yeah with Clary, Simon and Magnus" Magnus? Who the hell is Magnus?

"Who in the hell is Magnus? What kind of name is that?"

"You will get introduced to him at some point" mom said

"Oookaaay" Aline faked a yawn

"Let's go home" Home, do i even have a "home" anymore? I don't consider Nashville my home even though i live there and New York really isn't my home anymore either. _No but your heart is in New York_ a little voice in my head told me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I wonder how Clary is. I really do miss her, it may not seem like it but i do she still has my whole heart. Everything i do is for my publicity, it's not really me. It makes me fel like complete shit to do the things i do, i don't wanna "date" Aline she's not my type i hate partying all the time, but everyone tells me it'll make me and my career better if i "date" her so i foolishly do. Even Aline dosen't know the real me no one really does except My family, clos friends and Clary. I hope Simon treats Izzy like she deserves to be treated, i'm actually suprised their still together. I wonder if Clary ever went to Art School, she's an amazing artist. I shake my head again i need to stop thinking about her.

"Hey mom Friday night i'd like to have a dinner party so i can see everyone again"

"That's a great idea Jace i'll call Izzy when we get home" I smiled.

When we got home i put Aline's stuff in a guest room and mine in my old room. It still looked the same bare white walls, books alphabetized by author on my book shelves, black blanketed bed made up. A picture on my night stand caught my eye. It was of Clary and i, we were looking at each other i was behind her with my arms around her slender waist you could plainly see we were in love, i sat the picture down. When i opened my door i saw Aline looking at all the pictures on the walls. She was looking at a picture of me, Clary, Izzy, Simon, and Alec. I had my arms around Clary and she was looking up at me, i remembered that day. It was beginning of summer after Junior year.

"Who's that?" To some she may have sounded curious but i knew better she was sizing up her competition. Apparently my mother coming up the stairs could tell too. Mom pointed each of us out as she said our names.

"Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon and Alec" Aline scrunched up her nose at Clary.

"Ex-girlfriend?" She asked me.

"You coud say that. We broke up the day I left for Nashville"

"Smart, she would've ruined your career. Izzy looks like a girl i would hang out with, brautiful, great sense of fashion"

"Clarissa is the reason he has a career. If she didn't convince him to to follow his dreams he wouldn't be where he is today" she stalked down stairs. Oh boy she pissed mom off. We went down stairs i heard mom on the phone.

'Hello Isabelle honey. Jace is home and he'd like to have a dinner party' I could hear Izzy. Some things never change.

'Friday night Izzy and he has Aline here with him too' her voice had a non chalant tone to it but i knew better. Apparently Izzy wasn't paying attention to the sound just her words.

'Well obviously you and Simon, Alec and Magnus, Jonathan and Sebsation'

'No please don't bring Clary'

'Because he dosen't want her here' low blow mom low blow. I'd love to see Clary again I miss her so much.

'Isabelle please be courtious to your brothers wishes'

'Honey he wasn't here for long just for business'

'Bye Izzy see you Friday'

"She's pissed"

"Oh yeah" mom went to check the pans on the stove.

"Jace sweetie will you set the table for me?"

"Sure mom" she gave me a smile and kissed my forehead. I've missed my parents.

"Don't you have servents for that?" Aline asked wrinkling her nose

"No we don't"

"Why? Who cleans this huge house for you Mrs. Lightwood?"

"I do Aline" mom was getting fed up with her and it's only been an hour. It's gonna be a long two weeks.

"My parents always had hired help, we've never had to do anything ourselves" she sounded so proud of that.

"I taught all my children how to cook, clean, set the table, do the dishes, vaccum, dust, sweep and mop the floors, make thier beds, take out garbage. At the end of the week they all got an allowence for the hard work they did"

"Wow my parents taught me how to be pretty, they saaid i'll go a long way on my appearance"

"Imagine that"

"Imagine what?" she sounded confused. They also payed off the teachers so she'd pass school.

"Nothing nothing at all. Why don't you guys go sit at the table dinner is almost done"

"Ok mom. This way Aline" I led to her to the dining room. We had a table that was big eough to fit 10 people. I pulled out her chair for her.

"Thamk you Jace"

"Your welcome" I took the seat on her right, my dad was at the head of the table and on the other side Max sat down. I'm not sure if mom will sit next to Max or accross from dad. Not to long after mom carried out Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo, my favorite. It smelled delicious. I missed mom's cooking, we all had full plates except for Aline, he explanation was she has to watch what she eats.

"Jace honey what do you want for your dinner party on Friday?"

"I haven't fully decided yet mom" at the same time Aline says

"I'm getting it catered Mrs. Lightwood"

"What?"

"Oh yeah babe i already made the call, i wanted to suprise you. I ordered your favorite Duck with Spinach Salad with Guacamole" That's not my favorite it' hers.

"I thought this is your favorite Jace?" I cleared my throat and took a sip of water.

"It is mom"

"Correction Was your favorite honey"

"No i can't stand Duck Aline or any of that. It's your favorite not mine"

"Whatever it's already ordered" she sat back with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'll make some of this too ok Jace?"

"Ok thanks mom" she gave me a smile

Aline went to bed i could tell she was mad. When Alne's mad she'll stay mad until you give her what she wants. I helped mom clear off the table and do the dishes. She washed and i rinsed and dried then put away.

"She seems interesting" I laughed

"Yeah. Mom you can say it"

"Say what?"

"You hate her"

"Well she's no Clary that's for sure"

"Yeah. Speaking of how is Clary?"

"Haven't you talked to her?" I bowed my head in shame.

"Not in about a year"

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale" I feel horrible about it.

"I know mom i know. Is she still at NYU or did she transfer out to an Art School?" She sighed.

"She's still at NYU"

"Why hasn't she transfered?" Mom pulled the plug so the soapy water goes down the drain.

"Because you guys talked about going there for the full four years if you hadn't went to Nashville" I have to find a way to tak to her, convince her to transfer out. I kiss mom on the cheek.

"Goodnight mom" she hugs me like she'll never see me again.

"Goodnight Jace. I love you" she kisses me on the forehead.

"Love you too mom" I take a quick shower, brush my teeth and layed down. I was so tired but i couldn't fall asleep, my thoughts were full of Clary. She made me go after my dreams so why not go after hers? I have to talk to her before i leave, after that thought i fall into a dreamless sleep.

 **Well there's chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoyes it. Please R &R, it makes my day to see reviews. If you have any ideas please PM me and i'll try to put it in the story somewhere. Thank you.**

 **Love always 'n' forever**

 **Hardygirl87**

 **(Chrissy)**


End file.
